undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary Sue
NOTICE: THIS IS A JOKE PAGE AND HOPEFULLY A LEARNER'S TIP ON HOW NOT TO MAKE AN OC! TRIGGER WARNING! THIS PAGE MIGHT CONTAIN SUBJECT MATTER SERIOUS TO SOME USERS. Description Mary Sue is a beautiful female young adult human, aged 18. She stands 5'7". She has long, blonde hair that goes down her shoulders with eye-catching pink eyes surrounded by the black sclera. She typically wears a sweatshirt with a cartoon panda face on her chest of the sweatshirt. Above it writes "CUTE" in thick bold Arial font. She wears black long skinny jeans that she wears that allow her looks and pose to lure in gullible males. She's equipped with hot pink shoes and lighter pink pairs of socks. She wears a ring on her ring finger (despite not being married) that's black. Informally, people could call her attractive and "hot" and lots of males would want her as their girlfriend. Mary likes to wear a backpack that is enough to hold a small enough chainsaw with a panda sticker on one side. She uses this as a weapon to brutally murder her victims (which will be explained later). She also tends to carry a zapper in her jeans pocket to stun attackers or victims. Generally (without going into too much detail), she's busty (big butt, big breasts, the quality every female should have) and can attract everyone, therefore everyone technically loves her. Personality She has a childish and adorable personality while behind hid by a shy aura. This is her outside personality which makes everyone love her because of how sweet she is and looks. However, on the inside, she is a dark, disturbed murderer who hates everyone. Humans, monsters, angels, it doesn't matter. She sure doesn't hate herself tho. This is why she has her weapons. Her goal is to murder everyone in the Underground, including King Asgore. But she is very good at hiding this and will make up a friendship with everybody in the Underground, no exceptions. She only loses it when she's alone with the person or when they bully her. History Her murderous intent starts with her family. She lived on the Surface in a big house containing Mary, her parents, her brother, and her uncle. Aside from her mother, everyone in her family abuses her. Emotionally, physically, you name it. Any type of abuse you might think of, she's had it. Isolation, battery, assault, etc. etc. etc.. She was also bullied in school since Preschool, and she had to live with it for 16 years before she snapped and attacked her bullies violently, nearly murdering them. She was expelled and her family rushed her to military school (after an intense lecturing) and she attacked the faculty there. She was arrested. One day she broke out of her cell and ran home, wanting revenge on her family. With the chainsaw, she slaughtered them all into bits and pieces before running away. She then found Mt. Ebott and jumped in to hide. She realized how many monsters were here and can't just murder them all, knowing she'll be restrained before so. So she had to fake a personality to get monsters to love her and isolate them before murdering them. Her plan has only worked on very minor monsters but none of the stronger monsters, like Toriel or Undyne. But one day... Relations Family None. Hated her brother, uncle, and father so she murdered them all. Lover With her convincing, she was able to convince Sans that he is her boyfriend. It didn't take too long to convince him with her skills, of course. Friends Technically everyone! She's really good at doing that. Enemies Technically everyone. She wants to murder them all. Trivia *She loves pandas. *Mary Sue is based on really bad OCs I've seen on this wiki, Sans fangirls, Jeff the Killer and other Mary Sue creepypasta characters! Category:Human Category:OC Category:Female Category:User;RichardCarter